I Love You, Through Life and Death
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Pg13 for swears, and mild SLASH themes. A Love Story between Harry and Draco, but Draco gets a letter from Lucius, and Harry and his world falls apart. Harry fights Voldie
1. Dragon Breath

Dragon Breath Frunknut Normal Frunknut 2 58 2001-10-28T05:29:00Z 2001-10-28T05:29:00Z 4 1223 6975 Zuzu + Frunknut's Potion Shop 58 13 8565 9.2720 Dragon Breath 

Cold, so cold.

The icy air;

Devouring my soul.

I stand here alone.

So alone.

All by myself.

No one to cling to.  
I miss my love,

My heart's keeper.

I can see my breath in the air,

Too cold.

When he shivers,

I want to comfort him.

Yet he is the one I can't reach.

Evil, power, death spinning around me.

Dragging me closer,

To the Dark Lord.

Corruption, pulling me.

Away from Harry.

My love.

My blood is getting colder,

I can't breathe.

Harry, save me.

I can't awaken from this horror.

I think I'm dying without you.

There, there is the light.

There is the calm in the storm.

Remember, when you see your breath,

In the cold frigid air,

I'm thinking of you…

~Draco's Thoughts~

"Draco… Draco…? DRACO! Please, oh gods wake up Draco! No! Don't! You… you can't die! WAKE UP DRACO!" Harry was shrieking at his dying boyfriend, who was lying on the bed in the hospital wing.

"Headmaster! I can't work with him like this!" Madam Pomfrey yelled over the boy's shouts.

"I'm sorry Harry, _stupefy_." Albus Dumbledore said, peering over his spectacles at the young man, crying for his lover to live, tears still streaming down his face.

Draco stirred slightly in his sleep, moaning. He had tried to kill himself this morning. He had received a letter from his father and had gone up to the prefects' bathroom.

***Flashback***

Draco was sitting next to Harry, with his arm around Harry's waist that morning at breakfast, sharing a bowl of porridge from him when the owls arrived.

"What does that bastard want now?" Draco sighed as a large eagle owl came swooping down by his cup of juice. Lately, Lucius had been badgering Draco to join Lord Voldemort's side. He still had no idea about his heir's relationship with the Potter boy.

That was all that Draco was to Lucius. An heir. Not a son, just something he could pass the family name to when he died. If he died. At the rate he was going, the Dark Lord could most likely find out how to live forever, become immortal.

Draco slipped open the letter and glanced at it, reading it over quickly, and a look of stricken panic washed over his beautiful face. "He knows. Harry, he knows. Someone told him…" Draco ran out of the Great Hall, a few Slytherin sixth years, among them was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zanbini, who were now a couple, sniggering. They must have been the ones who had told Lucius Malfoy.

Harry looked slightly worried, but not incredibly so. Whatever happened, happened. The two lovers knew he would find out eventually. But then why would Draco be so upset?

~***~

Draco sat on his bed, mind numb. The letter  had a secret code in it, at the top it had a Dragon holding a wand. That was the secret message his father had told him to use when he needed to inform Draco of things that could be dangerous to Lucius if the letter was intercepted.

"Dissimulo." The rest of the writing appeared at the foot of the letter, and Draco gasped. "NO!" Almost mechanically, he opened his chest and pulled out a long silver dagger decorated with an ornate green dragon on the hilt. He slipped it into its case and then that into his pocket. Also he grabbed a charcoal pencil and a spare piece of parchment that had been lying around after the night before.

Draco liked to draw, and he was quite smashing at it as well. He had been drawing Harry last night, his sweet angel.

Draco quickly walked through the hallways into the Boy's Prefect Bathroom by Boris the Bewildered.

He filled the enormous bathtub with hot, scalding water as he wrote his good-bye letter. He felt horrible for doing this to his love, but it had to be done.

As he slipped into the burning water, he took the dagger and slashed open his left wrist with just a straight line, but on his right arm, he cut it as a lightening bolt, marking him as being Harry's even through death. And no one. Not even Lucius, could change that. A tear slowly made it's way down the Dragon's pale face.

He left the letter along with his farewell note.

~***~

Harry hadn't seen Draco in Potions class or even in the Hallways. Harry decided to check out Draco's dorm room, if that failed, he would go to the Prefect's Bathroom. Draco liked to go there when he was upset, as it was the place where Harry and he had fallen in love.

As Harry wandered to the Slytherin Entryway, he reminisced about that one moment.

***The two had been dating off and on for a few months then, and met u in the Prefect's Bathroom. Staring into each other's eyes they kissed, and they suddenly realized how they truly felt. That night was the first time they made love to each other.***

"Potter, where is Draco?" came the voice of Severus Snape as he approached the Common Room Entrance.

Snape had been considerably nicer to Harry since he and Draco had gotten together, but considering how much he had hated the boy before, that wasn't much.

"I'm not sure Professor. I was about to see if he was in his room…" Snape gave Harry a Look. Normally students were forbidden to go into another's common room, let alone dorms, but he said nothing about it.

"I should go in there. I'll be right back. If he is up there, you may go up there to talk to him." And the Professor whispered the password, "Snake Skin," and walked up the stairs.

A few moments later, Snape came down the stairs quickly. "He's not up there."

"Damn it…" Harry ran through the corridor, racing to the Prefect's bathroom. He had a bad feeling about that letter. Draco never missed Potions Class.

~***~

He opened the door to the Prefect's Bathroom, "Soap Suds." And walked in. He gasped audibly at the sight. His lover was paler than usual in the water, which was a sickly red color. "Draco!?" He dragged him out of the water and noticed the gashes on his arms, blood flowing from them freely.

Harry noticed two pieced of parchment by the pool and quickly snatched them up and tucked them into his pocket. He cast the 'Morbilicorpus' spell on Draco and ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing.

***Present***

Harry woke up on a bed in an unfamiliar room. There was a note on the door to the room, written in a loopy handwriting.

Harry,

Draco is still unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey needs to work on him without any distractions. Just stay in this room for a short while and I'll come and retrieve you soon. Harry, do not try to leave the room, you will only be wasting your time. It has a magic seal on it.

Apologetically,

           Albus Dumbledore.

Harry let out a frustrated cry and sat down onto the bed. He noticed something in his pocket and pulled out the two parchment pieces.

He looked first at the letter from Lucius to Draco.

Draco. I am very displeased with you. You are dating HARRY POTTER? You are lucky you are a Malfoy or I would be sending you a Howler at this very moment.

Lucius.

But underneath that, it had yet more writing, this time in a green ink, instead of black.

As soon as Summer comes around you will be receiving the lashing of a lifetime Draco. Do not expect to get out of this easily. The Dark Lord will be very angry with you. Perhaps you can win forgiveness by bringing the damn Potter boy to our Lord. You WILL be initiated as an actual Death Eater this summer. No escaping as you did last Holiday. I hope you are prepared to face the consequences Draco, Lord Voldemort will not be as forgiving as I will be.

Draco had told Harry how his father's 'beating's went. Many repeated uses of the Cruciatus Curse, and regular torture on old muggle torturing devices.

Harry opened up the folded note with Harry's name neatly written on the top.

Harry,

You have given me life, given me love, and given me hope. Harry, I love you, but this is too painful. I need to stop everything. All of this. I don't know what to do anymore. My world is crumbling, and it's hurting not only me, but you as well, and I love you too much to let this happen. I can't sell you to that bastard, and if I don't do this myself now, he will later on. I'm not brave like you my love, I'm so scared and it hurts too badly. I need to get this over with. Do me a favor, and let this happen Harry. Don't save me. This has to happen baby, and I'm so sorry.

I'll love you through life and death,

Draco.

Harry couldn't take it any longer, the stream of tears he had been holding back came flooding out and splashed onto the note. Harry fell asleep crying, dreaming of his Dragon, remembering how sweet his breath had always been when they kissed.


	2. Forgiveness

Forgiveness Frunknut Normal Frunknut 3 66 2001-10-29T08:07:00Z 2001-10-29T10:23:00Z 2 863 4920 Zuzu + Frunknut's Potion Shop 41 9 6042 9.2720 

Forgiveness

****

****

****

                Harry Potter stood by the gravestone of the one man he had thought he hated so long ago, tears freely slipping down his pale face. Harry had stopped fighting them away ages before. He couldn't take this much longer; the pain, the silence, the loneliness. 

                Slowly, he broke down and began to weep openly, falling to the ground. He was clueless to the fact that two of his friends were hiding behind Hagrid's shed only a few meters away.

"Hermione! What are we to do? It's not like as if we can raise the dead!" Ron said angrily, frowning at her.

"Ooooh I knooooow!" she moaned, biting her nails and tapping her foot. Her eyes were puffy, red and swollen, fighting away the pain it caused her to see Harry like this. 

"This is simply dreadful! I hate seeing Harry like this, he's so miserable. He has never been so… so… gloomy before. Not even after the Third Task in Fourth Year…"

Harry wasn't only lonely, but he was lost. Forgotten in the world, and without his lover. It was heartbreaking to even think about Draco.

Draco. He hadn't said his name since the week before when he…. Passed away.

Draco was his life, his soul, and very essence. He was the only thing that kept Harry's life in order. 'If only…' Harry thought mournfully. Then he became angry with himself.

'If only! Right! If only everything in my bloody life hadn't happened. If only Draco and I hadn't fallen in love... Damn it... I can't say this needed to happen, but crap! I can't even say that it shouldn't have. I'm so damn confused…. Draco wanted this, but I won't deny that it hurts. That's like denying I ever had any emotions for him…. This is so hard!' Harry's head was lying on the ground as he slowly picked himself up.

Harry couldn't help feel that this was somehow his fault. Or even Draco's. In a way it was Draco's, but Draco had a point. If he didn't do this painlessly now, then the Dark Lord would do it for him later on. After the seemingly endless torture that is.

Harry was still looking, and hoping to find the one thing he needed most, and needed to give away most of all. Forgiveness. He needed to be forgiven, for letting Madam Pomfrey leave Draco to die peacefully. And he needed to forgive his love. Harry had an anger, urging to be let loose, to hate Draco for leaving him like this, for being weak, for dying.

But Harry couldn't bring himself to do this. He would love Draco forever, as he had written, through life and death. Yet he couldn't forgive him. 

But he could at least hate himself. And he would. Forever.

Harry clutched the letter still, and noticed the tear stains that marked it. Slowly and gracefully, Harry placed a small, yet elegant deep red rose onto Draco's grave.

A small whirlwind swirled around Harry, but he looked as though he hadn't noticed it. It spun quickly around him, a soft, light blue, almost a periwinkle color, mist.

Hermione and Ron gasped from their hiding place. But for completely different reasons.

"What the hell? What the bloody hell is going on?! Ron! What is going on?" Hermione panicked.

"Shhh.. Hermione…. It's all right Hermione…." Ron said, voice sounding constricted. "This is just so…."

"WHAT is it?" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Hermione… Draco is speaking to Harry. When two wizards or witches are deeply in love, and one dies, the deceased gets to say their final farewells to their love…. But it must be their true love- destined love. Don't you see?" he finished with a slight tear. "They really did love each other. More than any of us could ever realize anyway…"

"That is so sweet…." Hermione spoke in a hushed voice. Ron nodded.

_"Harry, remember me… And don't be sad Harry, I can wait you know. Please, please don't be mad Harry. It was cowardly of me, I know. But as I was slipping away, I realized that all I could think about was you. Do me this favor Harry, when you see your breath catch in the air baby, please think of me, because I'll think of you. I'll never ever stop thinking of you while I'm… here. Ever. Even if you live to be a thousand; every moment, I'll follow you, and I'll wait. Please wait for me… Harry, remember; and learn to forgive. That's all I ask. And thank you, thank you for letting me die like that."_

"What was it like Draco? Dying I mean… Was it wonderful? Terrible? Draco, please…"

_"Baby, dying was cold. It was so cold by myself. I couldn't find you, and I felt alone. Alone and lost. Everything was dragging me away from you it hurt. It hurt so bad. I almost lost hope. Then that was when I saw it. The light was there, shining, and I'm here now. Wherever I am. It's not Heaven, I don't think there even is a heaven, at least not for wizards. Maybe it's a muggle thing. But it is sweet. And Harry, your mum wanted me to say hello to you for her,"_

Harry gasped, tears falling faster.

_"I love you baby, I'm slipping, sorry. Good-bye."_ Draco's voice, the wind, whispered out that last word, and the wind was gone. Draco always was the eloquent one. Always so articulate.

And Harry knew that he could wait. And that he needed to forgive Draco. And himself if he wanted the pain to lessen. He knew it would never fully go away, but it could lessen. 

At that moment, he felt a large weight lifted from his heart. He had forgiven himself, and more importantly, Draco.

Hermione and Ron silently slipped back up to the castle, knowing that Harry would be okay, that look on his face told them everything.

Harry took one last glimpse at Draco's grave before he stepped back into the shadows and tried to regain what one would call his life.

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_1980-1996_**

**_A True Slytherin_**

**_Friend and Lover Alike_**

**_Always_**

Okay, not as good as Dragon Breath, but I'd say it's nice. Besides, it's my first angst story. The next one is going to be called Vengeance. Probably out tomorrow. I bet you can guess what it's about. And **please review**. I thought the Draco speaking to Harry was a nice touch, especially the Lily part.


	3. Vengeance

****

Warnings: I've tried to make this a dark/angstfic chapter, so be warned. If you're a sissy who can't handle... say... the fourth book, dun read this.

****

Disclaimer: Gahz, I sincerely WISH I own Harry Potter, but alas, I do not. THAT glory belongs to J.K.R., and whoever else did it, I don't know any of this legal crap. *for whole story this dissyclaimer iz!***

****

A/n: Yes, I KNOW I said it'd be "tomorrow" like... a month ago, but I just couldn't place WHAT would go on here... so here it is... most likely, the second to last chapter.** If I get a LOT of responses I might continue it...**

****

SO REVIEW IT PLZZZZZZZ!!!

(Next Chapter: Peace) .... I think it'll be called that....

A dark shadowy form slowly walked into a small clearing, with a purpose. He was set on Revenge. Vengeance. How sweet that sounded. Almost as melodic as Dra-... _his_ voice. Harry let the hood fall over his face, covering the cruel scar that was painfully etched across his brow. Now it throbbed, as the young man hastened his pace and walked towards the small area, filled with a group of people in robes, much like his own.

Thoughts swam through his head, thoughts that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived wouldn't have thought of a year before. Thoughts of hate, and cruelty. All Harry was in the mood for now besides avenging Draco and his parents' death, was to maim, torture, and kill each and every one of these... _Death Eaters_. Of course Harry had hated them before, but now, every fiber in his being, his entire _existence_, hated them for all the pain they had caused him, and so many other people in this world.

It had been almost an entire month before Harry had gotten himself together enough to do this, to _face Voldemort_. And in that small period of time, so much had happened. So much pain. Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, had been killed while working for Dumbledore, out spying. Killed by Death Eaters. Hermione Granger's parents were murdered in their home in Bristol, because of Harry's closeness with Hermione.

Only last year, Harry couldn't understand how someone could hate something enough to wipe out its very race, but now, he knew. He knew that hate, hate spreads and... and thickens until your heart becomes black. Harry was so filled with hate for the Death Eaters, it scared him, deep down to his core, his very _soul_, it scared him. Before, he would have gone after Wormtail first off... _Peter Pettigrew_... Harry spat every time he thought of that filth. But no, this time, he would seek out Lucius Malfoy. The one who caused all of this blackening in his heart, all of this pain and frustration tearing down his walls of sanity.

As Harry walked closer his feet crunched in the grass, making loud, obtrusive, crinkling noises. He tried to walk slower, softer, tiptoeing, nothing worked. "Ah bugger it." Harry said. And walked normally, if they heard him, they heard him. Harry stepped up and saw Lucius Malfoy, groveling and sniveling at Voldemort's feet.  


__

Disgusting... Harry sneered, pulling out his invisibility cloak and wrapping it around his body. He wasn't sure if, like Dumbledore, Voldemort could see through one. Yet he knew not one Death Eater possessed that type of raw power, and decided that he might as well use it.

Harry lifted his wand, only the very tip peaking out of the folds of the cloak, and whispered, concentrating on Lucius Malfoy, aiming straight towards the slimy bastard, _Avada Kedavra_. A surge of power went through Harry, draining a bit of his energy... and he watched as he composed himself, as Lucius Malfoy dropped silently to the ground. Harry was prepared for what would happen next, a dozen or so wands were pointed in his direction and he apparated to about twenty meters away. He sniggered silently as they wasted their power, pointing Avada Kedavras at an empty space.

Positioning his wand, he aimed for Wormtail, in the rear of all of the spell casters, _what a coward_. Whispering as he aimed and concentrating, he spoke out loud, _Avada Kedavra._ And the worm slowly slumped to the ground in an unsuspecting heap.

"Come out to me Potter, I know you are out there." Voldemort shouted sinisterly, goading Harry out. After placing a large shield around himself, he slipped off his cloak and walked out into Voldemort's line of vision.

  
"We meet again _Tom_." Voldemort's snakelike face twisted into a sneer. Red eyes glowing with raw hatred.

"That's _Voldemort_ boy, but then again, there won't be much need to remember that once I'm through with you." Harry merely smirked, he had been doing that a lot lately.

Just as Voldemort raised his wand and poised it, Harry shouted out before Voldemort could say an incantation, "I challenge you to a wizard's duel!" knowing how He would not resist the invite.

"All right.... all right boy, you shall have your bit of fun before you die. Hmm... Death Eaters, leave now you worthless ad pathetic excuses for wizards. We are going to duel _alone_." Voldemort's voice said chillingly, running a small shiver down Harry's back. The Death Eaters looked a bit apprehensive, but then apparated away, leaving the two most powerful wizards on earth alone to duel.

Wands at the ready, the two wizards circled around three times, then starting spewing out curses at one another. Harry, as intelligent as he was when it came to facing Voldemort, quickly took down His shielding, something Voldemort forgot to do with Harry's.

"_Imperio!_" Voldemort shouted at Harry. His face slacked and a little voice inside of his head was telling him to just drop his wand. Harry, was now completely immune to the Imperious curse, no more of fighting the curse crap, and as he slowly lowered it, he aimed it at Voldemort and screamed with all of his might, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_" and both Harry and Voldemort fell to the ground. Not even Voldemort could escape the Killing Curse, not when unprepared to block it.

Voldemort was the only wizard who had ever managed to make a shielding for that curse, but he was too shocked and unsuspecting to do a thing. And He lay dead in the grass, corpse slowly rotting away to nothing, as it was only his magic keeping him alive.

Harry, worn and beaten, lay broken and too weak to make a movement. That final curse weakened him so badly, and he laid down his head, drifting into a sweet sleep.

****

A/n: Muahahaha, yeah yeah yeah..... Moldie Voldie Warts is finally dead, yes I know the chapter is rushed, and YAY!!! I finally got tha chappy out!!! WOOHOO!!!!! But the real question is... did Harry die too? Too weak to do anything but die? Gimme ur info... I have two ways of going about this..... so REVIEW!!!! And I'm not posting (sorry but no one's reviewing hafta) until I reach 25 reviews!!!!

Yes, that's childish, but I'm starting to think that no one likes my story... *sniffle sniffle* 


End file.
